lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Świątynia
(wspomniana) (ukazana) | Zniszczone= | Zbudowane przez=Inni (prawdopodobnie) | Zniszczone przez= | Znalezione przez=Jin, Danielle | Kontrolowane przez=Inni | Cel istnienia= }} thumb|left|Hieroglify na murze otaczającym Świątynię 250px|thumb|Mapa [[Bena do Świątyni]] Świątynia - miejsce na Wyspie mające duże znaczenie dla Innych. W finałowym odcinku 3. sezonu Ben polecił Innym by udali się do Świątyni. Mur W odcinku dowiadujemy się, że świątynie chroni mur by różne osoby nie mogły wchodzić do niej. Mur to ruiny starożytnej, kamiennej budowli. Zbudowany jest on ze skalnych bloków, widoczne są również dwa wejścia, a także dziura prowadząca do podziemi muru. Pod budowlą znajduje się tunel. Gdy Locke i Ben szli starożytną drogą, jeden z nich wpadł do jeszcze niższego podziemnego piętra budynku. Pod spodem znajdował się pokój do którego można wejść także po schodach. W środku jest wiele kolumn z hieroglifami, a na końcowej ścianie rzeźba przedstawiająca błyskawicę (potwora) i Anubisa. Pod rysunkiem są małe dziurki z, których wychodzi dym. W tym przypadku wylazł on by osądzić Bena. Świątynia jest za murem. Logo świątyni stworzone przez Dharmę poznaliśmy w odcinku gdy Ben narysował je na mapie dla Alex, Danielle i Karla. Zgodnie ze słowami Bena, jest to ostatnie bezpieczne miejsce na wyspie. Inni udali się tam, by ochronić się przed wrogą grupą ze statku Kahana. Istnienie Świątyni było utrzymywane przez Bena w tajemnicy przed większością swej grupy, wiedzieli o niej tylko nieliczni. Zgodnie z mapą, obiekt ten musi znajdować się niedaleko wybrzeża, na północny-zachód od Baraków, półtora dnia marszu od nich. Danielle i jej grupa wraz z Jinem trafiła do ruin Świątyni, próbując uratować jednego z towarzyszy, Montanda. Potwór wciągnął go do otwóru prowadzącego do podziemii, odrywając mu rękę. Towarzysze Danielle, Lacombe, Brennan i Robert zeszli do tunelu, chcąc go uratować. Danielle, zabijając jakiś czas później Roberta, powiedziała, ze zostali wtedy "zmienieni" przez Potwora, dlatego musi go zabić. Świątynia nie musi być wcale dziełem Inicjatywy Dharma. Posiada Hieroglify, które ma prawie każda tajemnicza budowla np.: Kolumna, Zamarznięte koło, Stacja Łabędź, Studnia, Stopa, Drzwi Bena. Robert powiedział, że dym jest obiektem chroniącym Świątynię. Teorie * Świątynia może być zabytkiem, pozostałością po dawnej cywilizacji zamieszkującą Wyspę, używanym przez Innych jako schronienie, miejsce zebrań lub punkt orientacyjny. ** Być może że w świątyni znajdują się Agresorzy. ** Lecz jak Oni przeżyli czystkę? *** W odcinku, w którym Ben przeprowadza czystkę widać jak Richard z reszta agresorów oraz Benem ma gazmaski na twarzy. Jeśli o światynię chodzi, żadna ze stacji nie jest do niej podłączona, a co za tym idzie, nie ma żadnych korytarzy i połączeń, by gaz ze stacji Burza się do niej dostał. Również jeżeli chodzi o polanę, na której Ben zabił ojca- jak widać, Ben zabił ojca w samochodzie, zagazował go osobną butelką gazu. Gdyby powietrze poza samochodem bylo skażone, wypchnąłby go z auta. Zatem powietrze było skażone tylko w tych miejscach, które były połączone ze sobą. **** Tłumaczyło by to, że tam się znajduje podziemna stacja Dharmy, bunkier. ***** Świątynia z pewnością nie może być stacją Dharmy, ponieważ należy do innych. * Świątynia jest połączona z tajnym pomieszczeniem w domu Bena w Barakach. ** Tajne pomieszczenie to jedynie sadzawka z wyciąganym dnem, przez którą wychodzi potwór ** Jeśliby była, to dlaczego Locke i Ben w nie idą do niej tunelem? * Świątynia może być miejscem, w którym Inni uprawiają swój kult. ** Czy czczą w niej jakiegoś boga/bogów? *** Mają swój własny obrzęd i bóstwa np. wyspę, potwora, postać, dla której zbudowano posąg. **** Posąg ( Taweret- to egipska bogini płodności)- została zbudowana najprawdopodobniej przez starożytnych Egipcjan - wyspa jest połączona z Tunezją tunelem czasoprzestrzennym. * Świątynia jest oznaczona na mapie UV jako "?" otoczony liniami przerywanymi(oznaczają mur), a The Pearl tak jak na to wskazują zapiski na mapie to CV IV. Na mapie "?" jest zapisany jako obiekt nieznany, więc po co mieli by tak nazywać swoją stację. ** Eko powiedział do Locke'a : ' Gdzie jest pytajnik'? po czym dotarli do urwiska, z którego spadł samolot. Odsunęli go i znaleźli stację Perła. *** W odcinku "?" (2x21) John i Eko udali sie w miejsce na mapie UV zaznaczone "?" i odnaleźli stacje perła a nie w miejsce zaznaczone "CV IV". * Ludzie, którzy dostają się do podziemi Świątyni zapadają na tajemniczą Chorobę na przykład Ben,Brennan czy Lacombe. ** Lecz Bena prawdopodobnie zaniesiono do Świątyni, a nie do jej podziemi. ** Jako dziecko Ben został postrzelony przez podróżującego w czasie Sayida. Został oddany w ręce Richarda i zaniesiony do świątyni - stracił swoją niewinność jak również nie pamiętał tego co się stało- zatem nie zanieśli go do podziemi świątyni. W późniejszym czasie, gdy ciało Locke'a opanował Cerberus, Ben zszedł do podziemi i czekał na sąd. Nie zapadł na żadną chorobę tylko został jakby zastraszony przez czarny dym (pod postacią córki Bena) - być może wszyscy którzy "rozmawiali" z dymem zostają jakoś przekonani do robienia tego co dym im powie... Ben został zmanipulowany przez dym w postaci Alex i w postaci Locke'a. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego to właśnie ta stacja jest jak powiedział Ben najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na wyspie? ** To nie jest stacja! Świątynię chroni Dogen, który jest jej strażnikiem. Póki żyje, cerberus nie może przekroczyć jej murów. Potwór nie może tez przekroczyć okręgu z popiołu. * Czy była zaznaczona na mapie UV w Stacji Łabędź? ** Nie, poniewaz nikt z łabędzia o niej nie wiedział. * Czy służy/służyła w ten sam sposób co normalne świątynie? ** Było to święte miejsce, miejsce cudów. Uleczali w niej, sprawdzali czy w ludziach nie narasta ciemność, testowali czy w ludziach przeważa dobra czy zła strona. * Czy DHARMA wie o jej istnieniu? ** Najprawdopodobniej nie. Dotarli do murów, których nie mogli przejść. Mozliwe, że zanim do niej dotarli- skomplikowana flora i fauna ( potwór) pozabijał ich. * ** Mapa do Świątyni którą Ben daje Alex i Karlowi została najprawdopodobniej zrobiona przez pracowników Inicjatywy Dharma - świadczyć o tym może logo jakim oznaczyli oni Świątynię ale także hieroglify które zostały zamontowane w zegarze z Łabędzia - te same hieroglify, które były na ścianie Świątyni - wnioskować można także, że Dharma interesowała się tzw. Ciemnym Terytorium i innymi zjawiskami takimi jak Zjawiska paranormalne ("unikatowe własności Wyspy": Czarny Dym, Szepty w dżungli itp.)ale nie mogła przeprowadzić dokładnych badań, z powodu potwora. * Szepty- w jednym z ostatnich odcinków Hurley'owi objawia się duch Michaela, któremu towarzysza szepty. Michael mówi Hugo, że utknął na wyspie, ponosi karę za swoje grzechy, te szepty, to inni, którzy utknęli tak jak on. de:Der Tempel en:The Temple es:Templo fr:Temple he:המקדש it:Il Tempio pt:O Templo ru:Храм